I'll Give You More Than Just XOX
by Madame of Writing
Summary: After 4 years together, Mikan and Natsume couldn't get a moment alone to themselves! Even when they do, something was always blocking them from having sex together! One-shot of soft-core porn.


Natsume wasn't the type of guy who usually over-worried on a problem, despite its urgent or dangerousness, but when he was together with Mikan, he thought about how often he usually looked for his girlfriend at times. And he was doing it right now.

Thinking about the brunette in his head and how stupid she was for going off without him again, Natsume wandered the woods, mumbling angry remarks at the "stupid, idiot, childish-panties-wearing Mikan". Until he heard a rustle at the big tree in front of him, usually it would be Piyo that made the sound, but the huge bird was busy helping Ruka.

"Who's there?" Natsume asked suspiciously, having one hand behind his back to hide the flame he made. "Come out before I burn you!"

"Natsume?" Sweet, cheery voice familiar to Natsume's ears. "Oh great, come here!"

Natsume groaned and turned down his flame, thinking about that "cute and stupid and cheery-eyed idiot head". He walked slowly to behind the tree and found his girlfriend sitting on the ground, nursing what seemed to be an injured bird.

"Natsume, I was looking for you everywhere and I thought that you might be at the sakura tree but you weren't there, so I went to look for you in southern woods but then I couldn't find you, and I was too tired to I came to rest behind this tree and I found this sparrow!" Mikan said in one breath, showing Natsume the sparrow she found. "It was injured and I think it fell down from the branch on this tree, but I couldn't do anything because, well, it's pretty damn tall and I'm wearing a skirt, so I took care it instead!"

Natsume sighed and plopped down next to Mikan, pinching the middle of his eyes. "God, you drive me crazy sometimes."

"Thank you! Now can you help me returning this cute little sparrow to its nest?" Mikan asked, puppy dog eyes out and a little pout that she knew would drive Natsume crazy (and sometimes, blushy!).

"Fine..." Natsume gave out a long sigh and picked the sparrow up from Mikan's hands, earning him a warning about not harming the sparrow or he would pay for destroying Mikan's purposes. That was also when Natsume realized that he was downright whipped in Mikan's little palms.

_I'd better get some after this shit..._ Natsume thought as he climbed to the ridiculously tall branch. While the branch was getting higher for Natsume, Mikan was at the trunk, cheering loudly for Natsume's effort.

"I know you can do it Natsume! Go go!" Mikan cheered loudly for his boyfriend, obviously not noticing Youichi sneaking up behind her.

"Natsume!" Youichi called up.

"What?"

"Ruka's looking for you!"

"Tell him I'm busy!"

"Yeah, but it's pretty urgent!"

Natsume was on his nerve, the branch was so close already, so he decided just to put the sparrow in the damn nest already, but when Natsume slid down to the ground, Mikan was gone, only Youichi was standing there, setting some ghosts out to the far away group of girls.

"Where's Mikan?"

"Oh, she volunteered to go help Ruka instead. By the way, what were you doing up there?"

"Helping Mikan with things, and which way did she go?"

"High school division." Youichi pointed the way for Natsume and the boyfriend sprinted.

~ o ~

"Ruka, why did you need Natsume? He was busy helping me with something..." Mikan said as she rubbed the injured spot on Piyo's right wing. "Besides, this is easy enough for you to handle!"

"I figured... And thanks for helping us with this." Ruka smiled. "Piyo doesn't like the smelly balm oil for animals, and it's the only kind with the instant heating for extra help."

"I'm going to take a guess that you just panicked because Piyo was in pain and didn't think of heating up normal balm oil." Mikan grinned, snickered at the imagination of a freaking-out Ruka and continued pressing down on Piyo's wing. "Piyo, try moving your wing!"

Piyo experimentally moved his right wing, and he jumped happily as predicted of Mikan's hot balm oil rescue. Piyo started dancing and bouncing Ruka and Mikan on his wing, and he hugged them both as a sign of thanking.

"Hey, hey! Stop dancing you stupid bird!" Ruka and Mikan heard Natsume's voice below them.

"Natsume! Hey Piyo, put us down!" Mikan waved at her boyfriend as Piyo lowered his wing to the ground. "Be careful next time, okay?"

"Pii, pii!" Piyo chirped happily and went off with the flying birds' directions.

"Hey, Ruka." Natsume greeted his best friend.

"Hey." Ruka smiled back at Natsume.

All three of them stood there in the middle of the woods, no one saying the word. It was Mikan who finally broke the awkward ice between them and bid goodbye to Ruka.

"Bye Ruka! Remember how to make the hot oil, okay?"

"Okay, Sakura!" Ruka ran off to Piyo in the opposite direction. That was when Natsume dragged Mikan into an isolated spot and made a barrier to cover the area up. Natsume started biting onto Mikan's neck and lick his way up her earlobe, pulling out several whimpers and moans from his girlfriend.

"You're just like a little rabbit aren't you? Hopping wherever you want and ignoring your owner's presence." Natsume growled into Mikan's skin and nibbled onto it.

Mikan shivered and gave out one last mewl before she heard Hotaru's telepathic voice in her head.

_Mikan, come to the library. And don't be afraid to let that cat hang on the rope, just come to me, quickly._

"Natsume..." Mikan breathed out, feeling Natsume's hand slid over her right shoulder and let the shirt hanged down a little bit. She quickly pulled away and straightened herself up, only to realize Natsume was sending her looks of anger, and lust, which were kind of hot. "Sorry! Someone needed me! I'll repay you later, bye~!"

"Wait, Mikan!" But she teleported, Natsume groaned out and let the barrier down, only to see Tsubasa standing in front of him, and the guy was smirking like crazy.

"Ah, I remembered when I was being cock-blocked. Not a good feeling, but now that I've got Misaki's on my ring finger, I get it whenever I want it." Tsubasa grinned, but it was turned upside down when Natsume burned his lab coat and walked away.

~ o ~

After Mikan was done with Hotaru, she went into Natsume's room, only to find the room dark and a blanket lump on his bed.

_Gee, after dating for 4 years, he sulks! _Mikan thought as she toed off her shoes and took off her clothes, leaving only her lingeries on. She tip-toed to the bed and climbed inside with a giggle, planning on sucking Natsume's brain from his cock.

"Natsume~ Wake up, baby..." Mikan shook her boyfriend softly and heard a groan coming from the boy. Rubbing his cock with her thighs, Mikan felt bold as she reached down and grabbed him beneath his boxers. "Hmm... Feeling nice?"

A delighted moan came from underneath Mikan as she continued rubbing his cock, feeling the thick ridges bumping up. She rubbed him harder and felt herself wetting her cotton panties.

"Come for me baby..."She bit on his ear.

And he came, hard and thick onto his naked stomach and Mikan's hand.

"God... I love you..."

"I know, how about show the love to me, hmm?" Mikan smiled as she licked her hand clean from his come.

"Yeah, but might take a while, babe."

"Why?"

"Cause' you just squeezed out the last drop of come off my system."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was looking for you, and found you taking care of that stupid bird, I needed some relief, because the Special class was having this stupid plan on celebrating Rei's birthday. Then you went off to help Ruka and I had to go look for another stupid bird, and when we _finally_ got some time alone, I'm guessing that stupid best friend of yours called you." Natsume sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"And...?"

"Tsubasa was making comments and it made me mad to I went back to my room and had, like what, one drop of an experimental drug your blue-haired friend..."

"Nonoko."

"... Made and she told me it was aphrodisiac, and I locked the door and rubbed myself like crazy, thinking of all the positions we could do. That was when that blue-hair girl..."

"Nonoko..."

"... Told me the side-effects of the drug. It lasted for around 4-5 hours, and I can only come once every hour." Natsume finished his explanation and wrapped his hands around Mikan's waist. "Apparently, she just found that out from 2 other guys, who freaked out and thought that their dicks might not work anymore."

"But, but... When can I have my sexy time?" Mikan squeezed Natsume's shoulders and rubbed herself on his legs.

"Well, It'd been 2 hours since I last masturbated, and right now it's four in the afternoon. So, around six or seven."

"That's dinner time." Mikan dead-panned, her face an unhappy one.

"Yeah, but it's Saturday, so we can go all night long." Natsume nibbed on her earlobe.

"I really want you inside of me right now... It feels like Niagra Falls in my panties..." Mikan sighed out and dropped her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder. "Ah...! What, oh god, are you doing?"

"Feeling Niagra Falls."

"Ooh, that feels nice, keep rubbing me." Mikan moaned and rocked lightly onto Natsume's fingers, feeling her body releasing stress and sexual feelings she had since breakfast with Natsume. She usually wouldn't be that horny in the morning, but Natsume was to blame, since he looked so damn delicious with his bedhead, and his lean body, and his ridiculously deep morning voice.

And then a knock came on the door.

"Natsume? You have dinner duty today, remember?" Koko's dense voice fell through. "I'll wait for you when you're done rubbing Mikan."

"KOKO! GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Mikan screamed out and heard his laugh echoing the hallway. She sighed and rubbed herself onto Natsume's fingers harder. "Continue... Please..."

Natsume continued moving his fingers back and forth, at the same time, rolling her bra-covered breast. She rocked on his fingers faster and felt that familiar feeling below her stomach acting up. Mikan was full-on loud now, mewls, moans and whimpers spouting out of her mouth. It was like her world revolved only around Natsume's presence and his fingers on her.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come... Harder, Natsume!"

Mikan's pony-tail fell off because of her hair moisture and sweat dripping down from her fore-head. Seeing Mikan with her hair down and bouncing lightly on his lap, Natsume pushed her bra up, freeing both of her B, nearly C, cup breasts out and latching his mouth on one of her nipples. Mikan thrashed violently on his lap and squirted all over his hand.

After a moment of shivering and shaking off her orgasm, Mikan collapse onto Natsume and breathed heavily into his neck. She raised her hand up and kissed her boyfriend fully on the lips, wanting to feel his mouth pressing onto hers. She moaned into the kiss and let go.

Natsume rubbed her over-sensitized clit and felt her body shivered, squirting a little bit.

"That felt really nice... But I think if you're not there to help, dinner might be late."

"Half an hour left and we can have sex before dinner." Natsume whispered into her ears, his voice rough from the kiss and the hand-job. "Besides, you don't want me here?"

"I do, but if my stomach growls during sex, we might not be able to do it at all."

Natsume kissed her and squeezed her right breast, listening to her moans one last time before he leave the bed. "Fine, I'll go, but you have to stay in this room for a week, okay? No going back."

"Tie me to the headboard if you want to, I won't ever leave."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Awesome, but think about what you say next time, or otherwise, you _will_ be tied to my bed." Natsume buttoned up his shirt and slipped on the jumper. "You know how kinky our relationship can get."

"That's why I won't leave." Mikan took her bra off and slung it behind, knowing that it would land, either, right in front of Natsume, or on him. "Also, you love me! If I leave, maybe you'll go out and find a random girl who looks like me just to fuck with your head."

"Manipulating bitch."

"Mm, you love it."

"Natsume, if you're done, please come, cause the stove stopped working." Koko's voice rang out behind the door. Natsume groaned and gave Mikan a kiss before leaving the room, muttering a goodbye as he left. Right after the door closed and the footsteps died down, Mikan whipped out her phone and typed a message.

~ o ~

Natsume just arrived at the kitchen and felt his phone beeped. Not wanting any disturbance while he was doing something that he would most likely want to turn into a disturbance. Natsume pulled out his phone to check the text and then turned it off for no disturbs.

**From:** Love

_What is with our friends today? I just noticed how many times you've been cock-blocked by them! Btw, love you ~_

_Muahz_

_Xox_

_- Mikan Hyuuga!_

Natsume typed down a few words.

**To:** Love

_I don't know, but they'd better not burst into my room tonight, or I'll burn them to ash, because I've got plans for you ;)_

_- Natsume._

_P/s: I'll give you more than just xox later ;)_

_**~ Fin ~**_

A/N: Wow, it's such a long time since I've posted a GA fic again... And I'm actually rather embarrassed by how well it turned out (to me)! Thanks for reading it and please review it if you can. Constructive criticism is welcome and kind of recommend! For anyone who's confused, Natsume and Mikan are 16, Mikan is almost 17, so sex is, well, a normal thing!

For my old stories, search for Endless World and I don't recommend it, because it is downright scary from there!

Thanks for reading, again!


End file.
